


Coming home ; Larry stylinson

by Loucotina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Boyfriends, Doctor/Patient, Love, M/M, Military, Top Harry, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loucotina/pseuds/Loucotina
Summary: Louis es un gran medico en el turno nocturno en el hospital San Antonio Memorial, Harry es un militar que acaba de regresar de Afganistan. Ambos tiene una relación la cual no puede ser descubierta por nadie debido al miedo que el castaño siente por los prejuicios.El resultado de un accidente de un autobús militar amenaza con exponer su relación.





	Coming home ; Larry stylinson

**Author's Note:**

> Disponible también en wattpad.  
> Obra registrada en Safe Creative.  
> Código de registro: 1808258126553

"Seguro que le muestras mi foto todo el día a Sofi"

"¿Pasta y helado, mamá? Parece que morí y fui al cielo."

"Dijiste que si regresaba vivo me mostraría los pechos, bueno estoy vivo y ya estoy aquí"

—Si te traje una caja de bebidas energéticas —dijo el rizado por la bocina del móvil. El paisaje que admiraba a través de la ventana era sin duda hermoso para él, aunque sólo fuera el desierto, pudo escuchar la risita de su pequeño novio y suspiro. — Si, las quieres más a ellas que a mí.

—Sabes que te extraño —Dijo un castaño del otro lado de la línea, estaba escondido en una de las bodegas mientras una sonrisa en su rostro se mostraba. Escuchó una risa por el teléfono y su corazón se encogió, lo extrañaba tanto.

—Yo también te extrañe —acarició su barbilla mientras se acomodaba sobre el asiento del autobús—. ¿Sabes qué más extraño? Las manzanas; manzanas verdaderas, no esos trozos de basura de polietileno que el ejército dice que son manzanas.

Él castaño no pudo evitar soltar una risa discreta mientras negaba—. Bueno, ya hay una docena esperando en casa.

La puerta de la bodega se abrió repentinamente, causando que diera un pequeño saltito, miró hacia la puerta y notó a un su amigo Trace interrumpiendo la amena platica.

—Louis, tienes que ver esto—. Este asintió sin darle importancia e hizo una señal de espera con sus manos, comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo y sonrió.

—Sí, si pudieras reparar las ventanas de la casa seria genial —él rizado sonrió aún más del otro lado de la línea y se recargó sobre el cristal del autobús, sabía que eso era un te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa y suspiró, se acercó a la recepción y Trace lo recibió con una risa, golpeó ligeramente su hombro y miró lo que estaba en la tableta.

—Es el perfil de citas de Ragusa, las enfermeras lo encontraron en el descanso.

En efecto, era el perfil de un sitio se citas. Soltó una risa y comenzó a bajar en la información.

—Le gustan los paseos por la playa —dijo en tono de burla Trace, se encogió de hombros y firmó uno de sus formularios.

— ¿A quién no le gustan?

Dos enfermeras más se acercaron a ellos mientras seguían explorando el perfil, estuvieron riendo unos segundos hasta que una de ellas hablo.

—Dios mío, la mano de ex esposa sale en la foto.

—Deberíamos hacer un perfil falso e invitarlo a salir.

Louis negó divertido y tomó algunos diagnósticos de la recepción para caminar hacia el lugar contrario.

—Krista, ¿Podrías venir conmigo? —La enfermera asintió con una sonrisa y caminó rápidamente hasta estar a su lado, enganchó su brazo en el del ojiazul y empujó un poco su cadera con la propia.

—Dime que pasa, Lou.

—Hoy necesito salir más temprano de mi turno así que me preguntaba si podrías terminar algunos formularios por mí.

La castaña le dio una sonrisa y tomó algunos diagnósticos que están en sus manos.

—Por supuesto, escuche que Harry regresa esta noche —Eso último lo dijo en un susurro. Si, ella lo sabía, era una de las pocas personas que sabía su secreto, aunque no fue él quien se lo dijo, sino que saco sus propias conclusiones después de que él la rechazara por dos meses.

—Nos vemos después, Krista. El trabajo me llama.

Estuvo varios minutos visitando a los pacientes de emergencias, eran increíbles las situaciones que llegaban. Atendió a un hombre que tenía que ser suturado en los testículos, obviamente le dio el caso a uno de los residentes.

— ¡Oigan! RagOsa tiene algo que decir.

Todos en emergencias se acercaron a la recepción, después de estabilizar a todos los pacientes, se acomodaron en un círculo alrededor de esta y guardaron silencio para escuchar lo que tenían que decir. Junto a Ragosa, el director de turno, estaba Roberts, el jefe de quirófano del turno.

Su querida amiga se puso a su lado y el castaño pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

—Bien, quisiera empezar diciendo que estaré implementando nuevas estrategias para que el turno sea aprovechado al cien.

El teléfono de recepción sonó y una de las recepcionistas contestó en voz baja para no interrumpir, asintió lentamente después de unos segundos y levanto la mano hacia Roberts.

—Siento interrumpir —se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a sacar tablas de diagnóstico vacías. — Era la central, hubo un accidente en la carretera 195, al parecer nuestros pacientes son soldados.

El cuerpo de Louis se tensó al oír eso, Krista giro para mirarlo mientras le daba una mirada de preocupación.

—Los están mandando a los diferentes hospitales de la zona y los nuestros llegaran en veinte minutos.

—Muy bien —Roberts dio una palmada y comenzó a dar órdenes—. Limpien las salas y necesito que alguien abastezca los quirófanos.

Todos comenzaron a moverse al instante, algunos tomaban tablas de diagnóstico, otros se dirigían a las bodegas para sacar los instrumentos de quirófano y otros se iban a preparar para recibirlos.

El corazón de Louis estaba bombeando rápidamente, su mente trataba de distraerse con otra cosa. Harry está bien, Harry está bien se repetía en su cabeza mientras se preparaba. Minutos después las ambulancias comenzaron a llegar, enfermeros y médicos salieron corriendo para estabilizar a los pacientes.

Presión alta sobre 53.

Traumatismo de tórax.

Múltiples costillas facturadas.

Taponamiento cardiaco.

Trauma facial.

Miles de gritos retumbaban en sus oídos, su miraba viajaba de manera frenética por cada ambulancia, comenzó a caminar entre las camillas buscando al ojiverde. Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, la sangre corriendo por sus venas rápidamente, sentía ganas de vomitar, ganas de llorar, un nudo en su garganta hacia más grande cada vez que veía a un soldado y no era el rizado.

—Louis, necesito que lo lleves a la sala tres. ¡Louis!

Las palabras se quedaron al aire, su respiración paró cuando identifico un pequeño objeto dorado. Era un dije en forma de rosa que le había dado a Harry en uno de sus aniversarios, uno que el rizado había decidido ponerlo en su bota militar diciendo que le daría suerte y que siempre que lo viera le recordaría su razón para regresar a casa.

El aire se quedó en su garganta y se quedó congelado unos segundos, salió de su trance cuando TC le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Louis, tenemos que llevarlos adentro.

Negó y corrió hacia la camilla donde estaba el rizado, su respiración se hizo pesada al verlo.

Gemidos del dolor salían de aquellos labios que tanto amaba besar, aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaba admirar luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, aquel cabello que tanto amaba acariciar estaba lleno de suciedad y sangre; eso no era lo que le preocupaba, lo que más le preocupaba era la herida que tenía en el muslo, que a pesar de tener presión, la sangre lograba salir y se escurría en la camilla.

—¡TC!¡TC! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! —Su voz salía con desespero, comenzó a llevar la camilla hacia el hospital y en pocos segundos su ojiazul amigo ya estaba a su lado. Tomó el estetoscopio de su cuello y lo puso en el pecho del rizado. — Su pulso está un poco acelerado, tiene una herida en la pierna.

TC revisó un poco la herida y rápidamente llevaron la camilla a emergencias, el ambiente estaba lleno de adrenalina y angustia, todos se movían tan rápido como podían para salvar vidas.

— ¡Estabilícenlo y apliquen morfina para el dolor! —Grito al aire, esperando que le hicieran caso.

—Thofer, encárgate de la pierna.

—Yo lo haré —nadie tocaba a Harry, sólo él y TC.

— ¿Qué haces? Tienes que llevarlo a quirófano —por supuesto, Roberts tenía que meterse en lo que no le importa.

—Es mi paciente, TC está conmigo y nosotros lo atenderemos —sus nervios estaban de punta mientras se colocaba una bata.

— ¿Estas cuestionándome? —No era tiempo para que Roberts lo estuviera retando y no quería hacer un escándalo ahora, lo más importante era estabilizar al amor de su vida.

—No tengo tiempo, después hablamos —Giro para seguir la camilla cuando el hombre lo detuvo de un brazo, estuvo a punto de gritarle y golpearlo si no lo dejaba ir.

—A preoperatorio en una hora, tengo que amputar.

Llegaron a una sala y pasaron a Harry a la camilla, con uno de los botones lo recostaron y TC se ponía los guantes mientras que Louis cortaba el pantalón con las manos ligeramente temblorosas, una vez libre la herida comenzó a inspeccionarla con detalle, tomó el pulso de su pie y negó preocupado.

—No detecto pulso, pónganle plasma congelado y glóbulos blancos en cuatro —rápidamente los enfermeros se movieron para conseguir lo que pidió. — Tal vez se reventó la arteria poplítea.

Encontró la arteria rota y con unas pinzas la sujeto para que dejara de sangrar, TC estaba revisando los niveles de presión mientras que los demás enfermeros comenzaban a administrarle algunos medicamentos por intravenosa.

Presionó nuevamente con una gasa y llamo con la mirada a Trace.

—Llama al cirujano de turno, que venga inmediatamente.

—El cirujano está atendiendo a otros soldados en la Universidad.

Louis negó con su cabeza y siguió revisando la herida, no podía dejar que Harry perdiera la pierna, todo menos eso.

—Pues dile que tiene que venir ahora mismo. ¡Tiene que venir ahora, maldita sea!

TC notó como su actitud cambiaba a una un poco agresiva, caminó rápidamente a su lado y lo quitó de su lugar para ahora ser él la persona que estaba presionando en la herida de Harry.

— ¡Louis! ¡Louis! ¡Tranquilízate! —El ojiazul sacudió su cabeza, saliendo del pequeño estado en el que estaba. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y su cuerpo estaba comenzando a temblar —. Con esa actitud no ayudaras a Harry, haremos todo lo que se pueda. Ahora sal y yo me encargó de esto, tú descansa un poco.

El castaño sólo acepto por el hecho de que estaba comenzando a marearse, su cabeza pesaba demasiado y su cuerpo sacudiéndose no ayudaba, al momento en que giró para buscar a alguien que pudiese ayudar Harry sus piernas fallaron, cayó con un sonido en seco al suelo e inmediatamente algunos enfermeros se acercaron a él.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien.

Por supuesto que no lo está.

Se levantó con ayuda de Krista, la castaña se había acercado a él tan pronto lo vio desplomarse. Apoyó su brazo en su hombro y comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala de descanso, se sentó sobre uno de los sillones y suspiró mientras tapaba su cara.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que te revise? —Las voces aún sonaban un poco distantes, su cabeza palpitaba y sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos.

—No, estoy bien.

La castaña caminó hacia la cafetera y tomó un poco de agua caliente, puso un sobre de té y se lo llevó al ojiazul, tocando su hombro para que lo tomara.

—Tienen que llamar al cirujano, debe venir ahora.

—Louis, él no puede venir hasta mañana, esta ocup-

— ¡No me importa! ¡Tiene que venir ahora!

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio, la respiración acelerada del castaño era lo único que se podía oír. Pronto pequeños sollozos comenzaron a oírse y Krista sólo paso sus brazos alrededor de Louis.

—No puede perder la pierna, no puede —Lágrimas manchaban el uniforme de la mujer mientras esta le daba caricias reconfortables en la espalda.

Estuvieron algunos minutos hasta que una de las enfermeras entro a la sala, Louis se separó de Krista y dio un sorbo al té con la mirada baja.

—Doctor Louis, TC lo necesita en la sala cuatro.

Asintió mientras se levantaba del sillón, llevó la taza al mesón y cuando la enfermera salió pudo limpiar sus lágrimas con tranquilidad. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte para Harry, tenía que ser fuerte para los dos.

Salió de la habitación ignorando las miradas que algunas personas le daban, claro, no era normal ver al castaño con los ojos rojos a menos de que estuviera drogado. Entró a la sala y observo como TC había puesto un tubo en la pierna de Harry.

TC lo miró cuando lo vio ingresar a la sala y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

—Puse un tubo en cada parte de la pierna, retirare la pinza y esperemos que la sangre comience a fluir —quito la pinza que impedía el paso de sangre en él tuvo y este se volvió rojo, estaba funcionando—. Es una solución temporal, veremos si funciona en el transcurso de unas horas.

Asintió mientras se acercaba a Harry y tomaba el pulso de su pierna.

—Tiene pulso —Se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa y después camino hasta TC, le dio un gran abrazo que duró algunos segundos—. Muchas gracias, gracias.

Estuvo ahí varios minutos, podría jurar que tal vez fueron un par de horas. Estaba sentado en un banco junto a la camilla de Harry y cada vez que alguien entraba él se escudaba diciendo que venía a revisarlo.

Aún no podía creerlo, se supone que este iba a ser un gran día. Irían a casa, verían una película, cenarían y después harían el amor. Se demostrarían a cada segundo el cuanto se extrañaron, el cuanto le hizo falta él uno al otro.

TC entró dándole una mirada de más, entendió y se levantó mientras fingía revisar el diagnostico. Los soldados comenzaron a entrar llevando la sala y varios de ellos estaban lastimados.

— ¿Cómo está el capitán?

Paso saliva y carraspeo para limpiar su garganta, miró el diagnostico unos segundos más después miró a los soldados.

—Está bien, logramos estabilizarlo y pronto veremos si mejoro.

— ¿Y su pierna? ¿Cómo está?

En ese momento el ojiverde comenzó a removerse, sus ojos se abrieron acostumbrándose a la luz. Comenzó a mirar alrededor y lo único que pudo percibir al principio eran figuras borrosas hasta que lo vio, ahí estaba el precioso ojiazul frente a él.

—Louis —su voz salió un poco más ronca de lo normal y le dio una sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El castaño carraspeo un poco y se alejó de la camilla un poco, miró a los soldados y algunos de estos tenían el ceño fruncido.

—El capitán Styles y yo nos conocemos por nuestras madres —revisó la intravenosa del rizado y después lo miró con el rostro más serio que podía en ese momento—. Tuviste un accidente en la carretera 195 y yo trabajo aquí.

El rizado se sentía aun un poco mareado por el medicamento y estaba confundido, le dio una sonrisa y trató de mover sus manos hasta la del ojiazul para tomarla.

—Te iba a preparar la cena cuando llegara.

Louis contuvo el aire mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar, TC lo miró y notó como se ponía nervioso.

—Bueno, creo que lo medique demasiado —dijo en un tono gracioso mientras miraba a los militares, expendió su brazo a la salida e indicó que salieran—. El capitán necesita descansar, podrán verlo más tarde.

Los soldados comenzaron a salir sin reproches y el ojiverde miraba con tristeza al castaño.

— ¿Estoy bien? ¿Estoy herido? —se incorporó ligeramente mientras miraba su cuerpo en busca de heridas, no fue hasta que llegó a su pierna cuando su pulso cardiaco aumento.

—Yo, mhm, logramos estabilizarte y-

—Mi pierna, ¡Mira mi pierna! —Trató de incorporarse más para tocarla y sintió unas manos en su pecho empujándolo de nuevo a la camilla.

—No te muevas, no te muevas —El ojiazul logró recostar al contrario y el rizado comenzó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas. Sin que se diera cuenta el ojiazul tomó una jeringa con sedante y comenzó a inyectarlo en la intravenosa de Harry—. Tienes que tranquilizante, todo estará bien.

El rizado sólo pudo asentir mientras comenzaba a sentir un poco de cansancio, sus ojos comenzaron a pesar nuevamente y se sentía tranquilo.

—Bien, bien.

—Ya llame al mejor, estará aquí muy pronto y va a ayudarte —llevo su mano hasta el cabello del rizado y lo apartó de su cara mientras la otra mano estaba apoyada en la orilla de la camilla—. Confía en mí, yo voy a cuidarte.

—Como siempre.

— ¿Cuándo te salieron esas canas? —dijo para relajar el ambiente que se había formado, Harry soltó una pequeña risa y negó.

—Las pinte soló para ti —el rizado lo miro un poco y le dio una sonrisa—. Ese uniforme no te hace justicia.

— ¿Qué dices? Me lo puse sólo para ti.

Los ojos del rizado comenzaron a cerrarse, pesaban y a pesar de que quería seguir admirando al ojiazul sus ojos no cedieron.

En la garganta de Louis se formó un gran nudo, sus ojos comenzaron a picar y pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Se aseguró de que Harry estuviera cómodo y salió rápidamente de la sala, caminó hasta llegar a una bodega y al llegar se descontrolo.

Comenzó a golpear los estantes tirando algunos medicamentos, antes de que siguiera haciendo desastre sintió unos brazos separarlo de ellos.

— ¡Hey! Tranquilo, tranquilo —Krista acaricio sus hombros y trato de mirarlo a los ojos—. Sólo tengo un minuto, puedes contarme.

Negó con la cabeza y apretó los puños, se sentía frustrado, se sentía impotente, se sentía estúpido.

—Odio no poder hablarle como quisiera, odio no poder tratarlo como quisiera.

La castaña negó y abrazo a Louis por los hombros, sabía que algo así iba a pesar, el miedo del castaño no iba a acabarse.

— ¿Crees que realmente nos importaría?

— ¡No quiero ser el medico gay! -se separó de la castaña y golpeó nuevamente un estante—. Mis pacientes no estarían tan tranquilos como ustedes, no quiero jugar ese papel —Pasó sus manos sobre su cara y tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Y los hombres de Harry están aquí, dios mío. Tengo que irme, necesito irme de aquí.

Caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir de ahí e ir a casa. No podía, la impotencia y frustración era demasiada y sólo hacía que se sintiera mal en todo momento. Los demás hablaban como si fuera tan fácil revelar algo como eso y no lo era, él sabía que no lo tratarían igual.

Krista caminó hacia él y lo detuvo con una mano en su pecho—. Respira, debes estar tranquilo. Él te necesita.

Louis sólo la miro directamente a los ojos y negó, no sabía qué hacer, su corazón le decía algo y su mente otra cosa. ¿A quién hacerle caso? Simplemente cae rompió, comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su amiga mientras escondía su cara, esta sólo acaricio su cabello y palmeo su espalda para después alejarse y salir.

Esperó unos minutos para tranquilizarse y salió decidido a despejar su mente, comenzó a atender a los pacientes que llegaban, dio algunas consultas y cuando fue a revisar cómo iba la pierna de Harry se encontró a TC. Este le dio una mirada de lastima y negó, demonios.

Ni siquiera volvió a intentar entrara a la sala, camino hacia la oficina de Landry con un nudo en la garganta. Tocó la puerta y después de un pequeño 'pase' entro en la habitación.

—Louis, vaya sorpresa tenerte aquí.

Este hizo una pequeña mueca y camino hacia el pequeño escritorio de madera, tomo la silla y se sentó para después soltar un suspiro.

— ¿Cómo está tu amigo?

¿Amigo? Era su jodido novio.

—Él está bien, logramos estabilizarlo —movió sus deudor sobre sus piernas y mordió su labio nerviosamente—. Tratamos de salvarle la pierna, pero...

La mujer lo miró con una ceja alzada mientras se inclinaba sobre la madera, bajó un poco sus anteojos con sus dedos y suspiró.

—Creo que deberías hablar con él para que no le cueste el proceso.

La mujer asintió al saber a lo que se refería. Ella era la psicóloga de turno y sabía tratar con estos casos. El castaño estaba seguro de que podía hacer algo.

—Claro, yo pasare por su sala más tarde.

Louis asintió y se levantó para salir de la habitación, caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir pudo oír a la mujer.

—Louis —el ojiazul la miro directamente y espero—. Sabes que puedes hablar de lo que sea conmigo, aquí estaré por si me necesitas.

Este sólo asintió y salió de la habitación para evitar una plática la cual no quería tener. Caminó hasta la recepción dispuesto a tomar sus demás pacientes hasta que una de las enfermeras lo llamó.

—Louis, el doctor Roberts te necesita en el quirófano uno.

Dejó a un lado las tablas de diagnóstico y acomodo su estetoscopio sobre su cuello, en el camino saludo algunos enfermeros y pacientes antes de llegar al quirófano. Roberts iba saliendo del lugar con una expresión no muy feliz. El hombre retiro su cubre bocas y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Dónde demonios está el capitán Styles? Se supone que debería estar aquí hace una hora.

Apretó los labios duramente y pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Está en su sala, en unos minutos iré a revisarlo y tal vez-

— ¡No! Tú realmente no entiendes —Roberts pasó su mano por toda su cara soltó un suspiro pesado—. Me he enterado que le has puesto un bypass externo. Él debe estar en quirófano ¡Ahora!

El castaño negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza su pantalón de franela, lamió sus labios y miro desafiante al cirujano.

—Es mi paciente, yo decido que hacer con él. TC está conmigo y juntos podemos controlarlo.

El cirujano negó con una cara de no poder creer lo que estaba diciendo, chasqueo su lengua y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Louis.

—No entiendes, hay cuatro soldados en espera para quirófano. No podemos retrasarlo más —Apretó el agarre de su mano y Louis tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para evitar que un quejido saliera de sus labios—. Iré por el ahora y haré la amputación, esto no puede esperar.

Roberto se separó rápidamente de Louis y caminó hacia la puerta. Él no iba a permitir que hicieran algo a Harry, él aun podía rescatar la pierna, aun podía rescatar a Harry. Se giró con audacia mientras tomaba el hombro del cirujano y le daba la vuelta para después propinarle un golpe en la mandíbula, este le devolvió el golpe y a los pocos segundos estaba rodando por el suelo mientras lanzaban los puños sin titubear. Podía oír los gritos de las enfermeras gritar, algunas manos de más tratando de separarlos y varios golpes cayendo en su cara.

Nadie la diría que hacer.

Por otro lado estaba Harry, después de que la medicina paso los soldados de su grupo entraron para verlo.

—Vamos, capitán. Tiene que admitir que la enfermera de la sala de al lado es muy linda.

El ojiverde simplemente negó mientras reía, llevo sus manos hasta su cabello para quitarlo de su cara y le dio una sonrisa a su pelotón.

El hecho de que sus hombres estuvieran ahí para darle ánimos realmente le levantaba el ánimo.

—Es linda —Suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro—. Pero hay alguien que lo es más.

Por su puerto que sus hombres comenzaron inmediatamente con sonidos de burla, estos pararon al momento en que se abrió la puerta de la sala y entró cierto doctor se ojos azules.

El ojiverde pudo notar el pequeño moretón que se había formado en su pómulo y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo Louis le hizo una señal de silencio. El médico que había estado con ellos entró tras él mientras le daba una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

—Bien, chicos. Necesito que salgan, tenemos que revisar al capitán Styles —Los hombres comenzaron a quejarse al tener que dejarlo, realmente estaban pasando un buen momento.

—No se preocupe, doc. He visto su trasero miles de veces —dijo uno de los soldados de tez morena, el rizado dolor una pequeña risa.

—Y es muy lindo, ¿No? —dijo Harry con la intención de seguir con la pequeña broma.

— ¡Por supuesto! Incluso una vez estuve a punto de probarlo.

Todos en la sala soltaron una risa mientras Louis sólo negaba con la cabeza revisando algunas cosas.

TC notó la situación incómoda que estaba viviendo su amigo y decidió ayudarlo un poco. Llamó al soldado con sus dedos y puso su mano sobre el hombro del hombre.

—Te diré un secreto —se acercó un poco más a él como si se tratara de un verdadero secreto—. A esta hora las enfermeras toman su descanso y normalmente lo pasan en la sala de bañeras, apuesto a que querrán oír algunas historias de guerra.

El moreno lo miró divertido y después miró a su capitán mientras saludaba como lo hacía un militar.

—Lo siento, señor. El deber me llama.

Todos salieron con una sonrisa, incluso TC mientras cerraba la puerta. El silencio estaba en la habitación y Harry había perdido su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasara con mi pierna?

El castaño negó y desvío la mirada, no podía mirar a aquellos ojos verdes.

—No lo sé.

—Lo sabes.

—Realmente no lo sé.

El rizado apretó sus labios y con su puño golpeó sobre la camilla.

— ¡Dime que carajos pasara con mi pierna!

— ¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! —Hizo una pausa para tomas aire y con voz más calmada siguió—. Un cirujano está viniendo, veremos qué podemos hacer —trato de tomar la mano de Harry con sutileza y este la retiro inmediatamente—. Todo va a estar bien, vamos a estar bien.

— ¡No me digas que todo estará bien! —las manos del rizado azotaron en la camilla para después apretaba la delgada sabana—. Estuve en la guerra, estuve en tiroteos y en medio de bombas, fui herido y me queme ¿un día regreso y pasa esto?

—Lo superaremos.

— ¡Superar qué! Tú saldrás caminando al final de tu turno.

El castaño estaba a punto de decirle algo más cuando un hombre canoso entro.

—Buenas tardes, capitán Styles.

Harry le dio una mirada dura y trato de relajarse—. Buenas tardes.

—Vamos a revisar la pierna —Roberts levanto la sabana que cubría el pie y reveló algo realmente feo, su pierna ya estaba de un tono negro y estaba demasiado inflamada; el cirujano comenzó a palmear y apretar con cuidado la pierna. Negó con su cabeza y le dio una mueca al ojiverde—. El Bypass no está funcionando, lo mejor sería que amputáramos o podríamos empeorar la situación.

—No —el militar negó con la cabeza y apretó nuevamente las sabanas mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban—. Primero muero antes de que me quiten la pierna.

—Harry...

—Salgan de aquí —Dijo interrumpiendo lo que el castaño quería decir, apretó la mandíbula y bramo—. ¡Déjenme solo!

Y la situación empeoraba cada vez más.

El castaño caminaba por los pasillos del hospital mientras revisaba algunos pacientes, por fin era otro día y el estrés sólo aumentaba. Pronto su castaña amiga apareció junto a él con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Louis.

—Hola, Krista.

La mujer mordió sus labios y empujo ligeramente—. Estas muy serio, ¿Qué pasa?

El ojiazul soltó un gran suspiro y una vez que llegaron a la recepción se recargo en esta.

—Harry no quiere que le quitemos la pierna —la castaña hizo una mueca y acarició uno de sus hombros en señal de apoyo.

—Es difícil para él, deberías saberlo.

-—Lo sé, pero él no entiende que si no hace la operación morirá.

La castaña desvío un momento sus ojos de él y después golpeo su hombro.

—Landry acaba de entrar a la sala del capitán Styles.

Se giró y vio como Landry entró a la sala mientras le daba una sonrisa a Harry, los minutos pasaron y sólo podía ver como el rostro del ojiverde se hundía más en la tristeza a cada palabra que salía de los labios de la mujer.

—Grace, dame una solicitud de quirófano.

La recepcionista se la dio y caminó hacia la sala del ojiverde una vez que Landry salió, el rizado tenía la mirada sobre las sabanas. Louis llegó hasta su lado y Harry lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

—Estoy asustado.

El médico apretó los labios y lo miro directamente.

—Pediré el quirófano —sus ojos querían cristalizarse pero no podía permitirlo, debía ser fuerte, como siempre lo era—. Y te juro que si te niegas te drogare y yo mismo te quitare la pierna.

El rizado asintió sin decir nada y el castaño suspiro, tomó la solicitud y comenzó a llenarla. La mano del rizado se dirigió a la de Louis y este negó mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

—No, Harry. Lo siento, no puedo.

Le dolía hacer eso, sí; pero no podía permitir que algún enfermero o incluso algunos de los militares los vieran.

—En minutos vendrá alguien a prepararte para cirugía.

Simplemente salió, sabía que si se quedaba ahí más tiempo los expondría, se expondría.

—Hey, Will —Llamó a uno de los enfermeros y este lo miró—. Prepara al capitán Styles, a cirugía en treinta minutos.

El enfermero asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, Louis pasó sus manos por su cara mientras su labio temblaba ligeramente. Sintió como unos brazos lo rodearon y comenzaron a guiarlo hasta alguna de las salas. Rodeó a la persona y comenzó a soltar lágrimas mientras escondía su cara.

—Debes tranquilizarte.

Reconoció inmediatamente la voz de TC y negó con su cabeza. Se separó y limpio sus lágrimas con el borde de su bata.

—Es muy difícil.

Pasaron ahí varios minutos hasta que Kristal toco la puerta, la abrió ligeramente y ambos médicos la miraron.

—El capitán Styles va hacia cirugía.

Ambos médicos salieron rápidamente de la habitación y se quedaron parados en el pasillo.

Por su parte el rizado sentía cada vez más nervios, sus manos sudaban y en su mirada sólo podías ver el miedo.

—Lo que no lo mata lo hace más fuerte, capitán —El soldado saludo y el rizado le devolvió la señal.

Los enfermeros siguieron empujando la camilla y podía ver a sus hombres en los pasillos.

—Siempre estaremos aquí para usted, Capitán.

Su corazón sólo se aceleraba, cada vez se acercaban más al elevador. Pronto un hombre que logro reconocer se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

— ¿Listo, capitán? —Sostuvo la camilla un momento la camilla y siguió—. No sentirá nada de dolor, se lo juro.

El rizado sólo asintió y trago saliva.

—Le juro que le proporcionáremos las mejores prótesis, me he puesto en contacto con una fundación y ya lo esperan.

Comenzó a mirar a todos lados y pudo verlo, estaba recargado sobre una de las paredes con la mirada fija en él.

—Está asustado, debes ir con él.

El castaño escucho a Krista a su lado, la miro y negó.

—No puedo, no con tantas personas fuera.

La castaña frunció el ceño y lo empujó.

—Entonces no vuelvas a decir que eres fuerte, es pura mierda.

La castaña se fue y Louis trago saliva, tenía razón, sólo estaba siendo un cobarde.

¿Qué si Harry no salía de la operación? Debía dejarse ser un cobarde, lo que piensan las personas no es lo importante. El rizado lo necesitaba y él estaría para él.

Camino entre la gente, sintiendo algunas miradas sobre él.

— ¡Esperen!

Más miradas cayeron en el pero sólo se concentró en los ojos verdes, se acercó titubeante y tomó la mano de Harry. Sabía que lo miraban pero era ahora y ser feliz o nunca y vivir reprimido. Se acercó hasta el punto de rozar sus narices escuchando algunos jadeos y beso lentamente al rizado.

Sintió la sensación de libertad, su mente simplemente se concentró en los dulces labios de su novio y se dejó llevar.

—Te amo —dijo en un jadeo mientras se separaba, pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa del rizado y lo soltó. Se quedó parado ahí, viendo cómo subían al elevador a Harry mientras el tocaba sus labios.

Por fin era libre.


End file.
